fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission
Olivia and Alana approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Olivia said to Alana, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Olivia's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Norman was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Norman?" "It's Rathoug again, Olivia!" Norman told her. He found that Dr. Rathoug was up to no good again. "The talking tuna roll made a full confession!" Olivia gasped. "You mean...?" She asked Norman to confirm. "Uh-huh. Mutant Sushi." Norman confirmed the situation. "Rathoug's creating an entire army of them in his undersea raw fish factory." "I've got to stop him." said Olivia with determination. "Better gear up first." Norman replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a diver's suit, an oxygen tank with a mask for water breathing, and stick of lipstick. "Hurry, you've got only 90 seconds! Good luck with the shopping!" Olivia quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Alana followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the lipstick. "You can do it, Olivia!" As Alana marked the box next to the lipstick drawing with a check, Olivia hopped onto another shelf and picked up the oxygen tank and mask. "Go, Olivia, go!" Alana cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Alana marked a check in the box near the tank and mask drawing. Olivia ran up to the black and blue diver's suit nearby and grabbed it. "Yes!" Alana said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the diver's suit drawing. "Hooray!" Alana cheered. "Next stop, the bottom of the ocean!" They paid for the gear they got for Olivia, and thankfully, Alana had her own that was pretty much like Olivia's. They geared up and set off for the ocean's basin. There, Rathoug and Selene stood there, watching all the members of the Undersea Mutant Sushi battalion lined up on a conveyor belt. One by one, the sushi was being made mutant by having soy sauce squirted onto their heads, one sushi after another. Rathoug and Selene's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Olivia standing there, in the diver's suit, oxygen tank, water breathing mask, a diver's watch on her left wrist, and a pair of swim flippers on her feet, and the lipstick in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Oh, no! Not Olivia Flaversham!" cried Selene. "Okay, you two, drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi." said Olivia righteously, smiling. NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Rathoug and Selene in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Olivia flinging out the mutant sushi, destroying them all, foiling Rathoug and Selene once and for all. THE ILLUSTRATED LONDON MOUSE -No. 1582- -Friday, November 3, 1897- -Printed in England- THE FLAVERSHAM GIRL THROWS OUT BAD SUSHI! Undersea Mutant Army Defeated in 49 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions